Need You Now
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: A kinda AU-ish one shot based off the awesome couple Lulu Spencer and Dante Falconeri.


**Need You Now**

Author's Note: I have been obsessed with Lulu Spencer and Dante Falconeri from General Hospital lately and this one shot popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it and the song in this chapter is "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.

Lulu's POV

"I don't want you to leave," I whispered hoping Dante didn't hear me. The look on his face said it all; he heard what I said and could probably see the tears in my eyes.

He walked towards me and crushed me against his chest. I felt his harsh and warm breath touching my ear and his words melted my heart.

"If there was any way for me to stay, I would. I hate the thought of leaving you Lulu. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you more than I could ever explain and I am never going to stop. You have become a part of my life; the greatest part of it and I will always be grateful," Dante spoke sincerely and I looked up to see a smile on his face. I swear that smile should be illegal.

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks and my heart was already in so much pain. This goodbye was literally going to be the death of me.

"I love you," I spoke from the bottom of my heart and soul. I honestly and truly love Dante Falconeri with everything inside of me. At first, I didn't like him and wanted nothing to do with him. However, he kept insisting and pushing to see me. Eventually, he broke my resolve and I realized what a great man he really is. Then something magical happened, we fell in love. Unfortunately, our love story was going to be short lived.

"I love you too," he practically growled before crushing his lips into mine. This kiss took on a life of its own. Our tongues and lips fought for dominance. Just the touch of Dante's hands made my knees almost give out. Luckily he had his arms wrapped around my waist and I could stay upright.

This was such a bittersweet moment. The best part of my life was leaving and I have no idea when he is coming back. My heart ached with how much I already miss him.

We both ended the embrace hesitantly and Dante wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I promise that I won't be gone for too long. I haven't left yet and I already miss you. I love you so much Lulu and the second I come back, you will not be able to get rid of me. It is killing me to leave, but it's the right thing to do for right now. So, I need you to stop crying and kiss me goodbye properly. Make it the best kiss you have ever given me because we are going to be without each other for awhile," he admitted pulling me closer once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love, lust, passion, desire, sadness, and aching in my heart. He kissed me back with the same amount of fervor and intensity I was giving him. I never wanted this kiss to end, but I knew it had to. We both needed to breathe and unfortunately he still has to leave.

"Goodbye Leslie Lu Spencer, I swear on everything that I will come back to you. I love you and if I can, I will call you," Dante said looking pretty miserable just like I felt.

"Goodbye Dante Falconeri, I promise to wait for you, no matter how long it takes. I love you too and I will never stop," I said and kissed him for the last time.

The kiss ended and then we hugged each other very tightly.

"I love you," he whispered. It didn't even matter that he has said at least 10 times since this conversation started. I still went weak in the knees when he said it.

"I love you too," I whispered feeling a huge lump in my throat.

Before I had time to think, Dante was already gone and he took my heart with him.

The next week moved by painfully slow. I tried throwing myself into work to distract myself from the crushing pain. It worked during the day; but, at night I cried myself to sleep. I wished with everything inside of me that Dante is alright and I will see or hear his voice soon. The seventh night away from him, I had such an amazing dream of us together. I woke up with tears in my eyes and the dull pain in my heart. I quickly grabbed my phone because I seriously can't fight this anymore. I need Dante and I need him right now.

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Dante's POV

_This sucked on so many levels. I hated being on the run and ducking for cover every chance I could. I am sitting in a cramped one bedroom apartment for tonight (I haven't stayed in the same place for more than a day). My thoughts have been mostly on surviving; but, at the same time Lulu has been front and center as well. I missed her more than I thought I would (I knew I would miss her, but didn't realize how much). I grabbed the whiskey bottle and downed a shot. I look nervously at the door and I pray that somehow she knows where I am and will come storming in to save me from this hell. I may be drunk right now and scared out of my mind; however, I really need to hear Lulu's voice. _

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

_I had the cell phone in my hand and I tried to dial, but my fingers refused to work. My heart is in so much pain right now and I really need to talk to her. Unfortunately, my phone could be bugged and someone could find me in a matter of seconds. This type of pain was better than feeling nothing at all. _

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

Ooo, baby, I need you now


End file.
